october 10th
by takuya
Summary: a little one shot about why naruto hates october 10th most out of the year, narusasu oneshot


Tak: well am going to try and write a little one-shot for naru-chan birthday

Bgato: I have no idea how this is going to turn out

Tak: but please go easy on me am still kind of new to the series

October 10th a day most people look forward to cause there is a huge festival in my village of konohagakure, 12 years ago a monstrous kyuubi attack our village every one went out to fight in but in the end the only way for it to defected was to seal it away in a human body but there had to be innocent and pure of heart either one of two things may happened.

One, there would be corrtived by the power of the kyuubi

Or

Two, the spirit of the kyuubi would devoaler the person soul and take over there body

So in the end it was decided that the spirit of the fox demon was to be sealed in to the body of a new born baby to make sure that neither or these thing happened, the fourth hokage had meant for this child to be seen as a hero for him alone was protecting the whole village from the kyuubi by keeping it prison with in his little body, but alas that is not how it turned out, for when every there saw the child there never saw the little boy as the hero the hokage wanted him to be but as the kyuubi monster himself.

I am Naruto Uzumaki and of the five days in the year that I hate October 10th is the most, I hear you wondering why if they is a huge party and every one else is happy and enjoying themselves why shouldn't I be as well, its because I am the child that the fourth hokage chose to seal the kyuubi in, so every year on this day I feel completely alone and hated more then the beast its self.

For 12 years I never knew why every one seemed to hate me, I tried to do every thing to make up for what ever it was that I was meant to have done wrong, but no matter what I did people would either scream and run away from me or looked at me like some thing the cat dragged in, so I though that if I made friends with these kids then there could tell there parents that wasn't what I though I was or that I had made up for it, but all I got for that was that there would, scream and shout then drag there kid of saying that they shouldn't play with some one like me.

So every day I would just sit on my bed feeling completely alone and feeling the world crushing in on me, I once tried to go to the festival I though with every one being happy I might be able to have some fun as well, but if any thing the day of the festival just seem to make every one hate me even more, they throw rocks and stones shouted means things pulled my hair and ripped my clothes, so from that day on I just started my in tiny one room apartment when ever the 10th came around.

When I was five I found a way get people to look at me with out them throwing stuff it was to either made them mad or laugh, so I would play pranks and tell jokes, I would laugh as well, but as soon as it was over I would still feel sad and empty inside.

When I was 12 and had failed the entrance exam for the ninja academy for the third time I found out why every one hated me so much it was because the kyuubi was sealed in to me, so after that I tried even harder to prove to every one that I wasn't the kyuubi.

I am now 15 and every one still hates me, there are a few who I have found don't try to hurt me or fear me, but I don't know what would happened if there found out about kyuubi, I tried to be strong I really have, and I know that I have only know the reason for four years but I don't think I can make it for another eight years so it would be 12 years of try with the new knowledge of why, it's the same thing every day there keep expecting me to turn around and kill them like the kyuubi did with they loved ones.

This year its going to be it, if some one can't treat me as me then am just going to act like the kyuubi and kill them before then doing in myself forever killing off the kyuubi that every one hates so much, I got it all planed out I'm going to hang myself making sure that my neck snaps any thing else the kyuubi would heal even if I don't want it to.

I try again this year I though that because I was a ninja and that I had been protecting the village that maybe people would forgive the fact that I had the kyuubi inside me, but it was still the same so I came back to my apartment to wait for the day to end.

" Hey dobe what doing inside I though you be out there make as much noise as you can"

Oh great of course Sasuke has to come and make my last day on earth even worse

"Just go away Sasuke I'm not in the mood to deal with today, don't worry every one with have what their want by tomorrow" said Naruto rolling over and putting the pillow over his head

' Some thing has to be wrong he never just take an instole like that and he never calls me just Sasuke'

" What do you mean Naruto" asked Sasuke softly letting down his mask

" What I mean is that tomorrow you won't have to worry about this dode holding you down any more cause I be gone" Naruto explained

" Naruto, that's… that's not what I want" stutter Sasuke cause Naruto to pull his head out and look at him

' An Uchiha must not stutter, an Uchiha must not blush, an Uchiha must not show emotions' these were some of the rule that his father had driven in to him since he was very young but since he was the last sane Uchiha left he didn't have to rule those rule any more did he

" I know, all you want is to fight me to become stronger and kill your brother" muttered Naruto

" That's not true, I though that was all I wanted that's why I left, but it turned that was wasn't all I wanted any more, which is why I returned" replied Sasuke he was no good at this sort of thing he had shut off his emotions a long time ago and didn't even know if he would ever be able to truly express himself again

" So then what did you come back for" asked Naruto

" haku was right in the end" said Sasuke change the subject

" What on earth has that got to do with any thing" asked Naruto started to get angry he didn't know what it was about Sasuke but some meant that every thing he said made him angry

" That if you have a presutis person to protect you can find the stench you need to protect them from any thing" said Sasuke as he reach out his hand as if he was going to touch him but pulled it back at the last minute

" You still didn't answer my question why did you come back" asked Naruto

" I came back for you dode, I don't know why but life always seems to be better when am with you, I haven't feel any thing is a long time but I think I care for you" said Sasuke sitting down on the floor, why did Naruto have to put this on him now why couldn't he just spend the next few months now that Naruto was always going to be there waiting until he was ready to tell him

" You can't care for me" shouted Naruto

" Why not" Sasuke shouted back he was getting so mad that his eyes were turning red

" Because you don't even know me" Naruto shouted back his eyes also turning red

" Yes I do, I know that ever one hates you because when you were born the kyuubi was sealed in you, I know that you want to become the hokage so that every one will stop hateing you and start to respect you for who you are, I know that we a lot alike but you hide your pain be hide a smile and I hide mine be hide a mask of ice" said Sasuke this time he had pulled him in to a hug and his eyes had calmed back to there normal black

" You know about the kyuubi and you don't care" asked Naruto softly his eyes also going back to there normal blue

" Oh course I don't if any thing the kyuubi is the reason why you still here even after all the stupid things you do" said Sasuke stocking the golden locks

" How long have you feel like this" asked Naruto

" I first started to noticed some thing the first day we were genie" reply Sasuke

" What but that was ages ago" relied Naruto shocked

" I think it had some thing to do with the incident that happened on our first day" said Sasuke also softly, he didn't know what this feeling was called but he liked it and wanted to feel more of it and that would only happened if he kept Naruto close to him

" Oh yea that incident" muttered Naruto as he remember how he had stole a kiss from Sasuke which had gotten him serious beaten up by all the girls

" So what ever it was that you had planed to do tomorrow, please don't do it ok I finally found some thing in my life to make me feel warm again so please don't go away and leave me" begged Sasuke

" Sasuke why didn't you ever tell me before" asked Naruto

" Because I didn't know what it was, after my whole clan was killed a cut off my emotions, so that I wouldn't feel any thing, but after I met you I always seem to feel warm when you were around" replied Sasuke as he pulled back and started to drag him out the door

" Where are we going" asked Naruto digging his heals in he really didn't want to go out there

" To my house your staying over and in the morning we come back and clear that place out and you can come live with me, I know its not much but come home to some one is better then no one at all" said Sasuke still dragging him

" As long as you're the one I come to, to cry on" asked Naruto following close be hide

" Of course I wouldn't have it any other way" said Sasuke as he pulled him in

" Oh and Naruto" said Sasuke turning to him

" What?"

" Happy birthday" was the reply as he kissed him softly, and this time there weren't any raided fan girls to beat him up

Tak: well that was a lot sadder then I though it was going to turn out

Bagto: but you got it done

Tak: please I also spend all day with whiskers drawn on my checks, and eating raman for lunch, all in all I think it was a well spent day for Naruto birthday


End file.
